Radiation
by junepepper and Niji
Summary: It was just an average day in the Glade. Ya know, everything was in order, going normally. Well, until the Gladers develop supernatural abilities and well, you can only imagine what happens from there... (Sorry I kinda stink at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner, or any of the characters (Also, some spoilers for those who haven't read the books)**

It was just a normal day in the Glade. You know, the usual. Well, it WAS the usual, of course, that was before the_ strange _happenings.

What do you mean? Strange. Like it wasn't odd enough that a group of teenaged boys are stuck in the center of a maze, with walls surrounding them. No memories of the past life. Life before the maze.

In itself, the situation was weird in itself. But now. Goodness, it was odd.

To begin, one of the boys, Newt, his name was, simply floated off the face of the earth. Gravity had no toll on him. Clint, their "doctor" of sorts gained the ability to heal cuts, bruises, anything, even sickness. Another boy, Gally, belched fire. Alby turned invisible, only his clothing remained, floating along in the air. And Minho, well, he gained such speed that he ran straight up a 90 degree wall. Thomas could manipulate other people's mind. And Chuck, he gained an unbelievable strength, and could easily kill a Griever with his bare hands.

Of course, there were other boys, nearly 50 of them, each gaining their own "super natural" ability.

Now imagine how odd this must have been, for 50 some boys, running around a field, probably screaming their heads off.

Now why did this happen? Well, let me share with you my knowledge. After the sun flares, the sun's radiation was immense. The dome over the Glade magnified its effects, but protected them from the Flare. The radiation mutated the Gladers, but effected them all at once, leaving them with strange abilities. These abilities then came to them on the same day, perhaps due to significantly strong rays that day?

Of course, this is quite hard to understand and sounds unrealistic and even quite awkward, but oh well.

_AN: I HOPE YOU HUMANS (HOPEFULLY) ENJOY THIS! THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A TMR FANFICTION, THIS IS PROBABLY GOIMG TO BE 3 OR 4 CHAPTERS, BUT HEYYYYY. SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! FUN FACT I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA WHILE SWIMMING NO REASON. I'M PURE EVIL IF YOU UNDERSTAND NEWT AND THE ANTI GRAVITY! MWAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHA_

_**ALSO, IMPORTANT! ANY IDEAS OF THE ABILITIES THAT I SHOULD GIVE THE OTHER GLADERS, JUST DM ME AND JUNIE!**_

_btw I fell out of a chair today, just fell, no one pushed me, I wasn't even moving around, just WEEEEEEEEEE and I'm on the floor_

_-NIJI_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner or any of its characters. I'm not James Dashner.**

Let me you about the beginning of this mess.

It was a sunny day in the Glade (when was it not?) a few months after Newt's incident with the wall. Thomas was currently the new Glader, he arrived that day.

Alby was about to give Thomas the tour, when sudden yelling disrupted them.

"Somebody get a rope, a vine, something! Newt's... flying?" one of the Gladers yelled, seemingly questioning himself. Honestly, who wouldn't? Seeing one of your comrades float up into the sky like a balloon.

Of course, Alby thought this was one of Minho's pranks. Until he realized that Minho was out running.

Alby and Thomas ran over to the spot in the Glade where everyone was crowded. Newt was hanging in the air, pale-faced and scared, holding onto a rope one of the Gladers had brought.

"Hey, Newt?" Alby called, "What are you doing up there?"

"Ummm... Flying, it seems... Defying the bloody laws of gravity." He replied, his face turning to a pale green. "Help get me down..." Newt faded off, and fainted.

His body drifted to the ground. But not before another scream from one of the Gladers, "Gally started a shucking forest fire!"

**AN: _SPECIAL THANKS TO _ Swiftfire TheF.A.Y. , Xx The Genius Xx, and AsgardianGrizzy for reviewing my story and giving me ideas! Sorry if the chapter was a bit klunky... I'm actually not the "writer type" I come up with good ideas, then don't know how to carry them out...**

**I literally typed this chapter in a footsie, eating chocolate-covered pretzels, how much better can that get?**

**Also, constructive criticism is accepted, I want to make this as good as it can! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! (and if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays)**

**Swiftfire TheF.A.Y. : No, I actually haven't read that series, and you're story's really cool! I love that idea for Teresa, btw, it works well with Thomas's ability.**

**Xx The Genius Xx: Thank you sooo much! :3**

**AsgardianGrizzy: Thanks, I'm definitely going to use that, maybe even tweak it into being his ability! And I'm probably going to do one chapter per important Glader, sorry all you extras, but that would take waaaaay to long!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mazerunner...**

Gally was eating some of Frypan's stew. It was a new recipe, and had many peppers and jalapeno. As he ate it, he realized that the stew wasn't as warm as it usually was, in fact, it was cold.

Gally looked down at his stew. It was steaming. It should have burnt him. His tongue should feel as if it was on fire. But it didn't. His tongue should be blistered, scalding. But it wasn't. _What the shuck is going on,_ Gally thought. He shrugged it off.

After finishing the stew, Gally brought his bowl to the Sloppers so that they could clean it. He felt a burp come up. As Gally belched, a flame flew out of his mouth. It caught onto a nearby tree, which ignited almost immediately. Another tree caught on fire, then another.

_Crap, _Gally thought, _I've started a shucking forest fire. _

Luckily,the Sloppers that Gally gave his bowl to had buckets of water, which they had been using to clean the dishes. They dumped it onto the raging fire.

"Shuck it," Alby murmured as he jogged up to the scene with the Greenie. "What did you do Gally? Play with matches?"

_I recognized the Greenie. I knew him. I saw him during the Changing, but where? Maybe he worked with the Creators... No, he looks to stupid, and besides, I have to figure out why I'm suddenly a dragon..._ Gally thought, drifting off.

Alby, on the other hand, was busy stomping around. One Glader had been struck by lightning, and was now emitting a static from his body? Yeah, Alby was confused.

He went to inspect the scene, forgetting that Thomas was following him.

"What the shuck happened?" Alby asked, well more demanded. All the Gladers that were there turned around, to look at Alby, but what they saw was nearly as strange as everthing else going on.

Alby was not there, but his clothing was. It bobbed along in the air, as if Alby was actually there, but he wasn't. Alby was invisible.

**AN:** **Hi. I'm so sorry about how short my chapters are. I'm not exactly a writer, ya know? I'll try to update when I can. I have a pretty busy life, so yeahhhhh. Anyways. I hope you enjoy! Also, sorry about my grossness, I just really needed to make Gally burp, but didn't really know how...I really like to entertain people, so I hope its good. You humans are so nice (i'm talking to the nice humans) I appreciate anything to help me become a better writer! Criticism, tips, whatever its all good! Unless its mean. Don't be mean. **

**BYE**

**~Niji**

**PS, its snowing where I live right now am I am cold because something's wrong with the heater (I think)**


End file.
